Koala
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Naruko ama a su novio, sobre todo colgarsele como un Koala. NaruHina gender bender


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Estaban cansadas, la misión les había tomado mas tiempo del pensado, pero no era su culpa, en definitiva no. La culpa recaía sobre los hombros de su compañera, esa rubia alocada que camina como si no hubiesen pasado dos días enfrascados entre batalla y batalla.

No era igual que la guerra, pero Sasuka comenzaba a no notarle muchas diferencias.

Llegaron a las puertas de la aldea, Naruko entró saludando a todo el mundo, Saiya sonriendo, como todo el trayecto, en cambio ella no se molestó ni un poco en mirar a nadie, estaba irritada, molesta y cansada, ella no era una chica con pilas eternas.

—Naruko —llamó a la rubia que entre ratos se adelantaba—, vamos a entregar el reporte juntas, no te desvies del camino

Naruko asintió con un puchero, ella estaba buscando a alguien, el reporte era lo de menos, pero tuvo que acceder cuando sintió la fría mirada de la pelinegra emo.

—No escucho tu respuesta —siseo la uchiha molesta

—Bien, Sasuka no seas tan seria

La chica iba a darle una lección, una reprimenda y recordarle las veces que por sus alocadas desiciones se metieron en problemas, sin embargo el ladrido de un conocido perro ninja la alertó. Los problemas ya se venían.

La Uchiha descubrió su rinnegan y no lo pensó dos veces antes de cambiar de lugar con lo primero que vio, arrastrando consigo a la chica sonrisitas y la rubia de coletas, se felicitó por su movimiento rápido, ahora no habrían distracciones, no le dejarían sola con el reporte.

Se permitió sonreír satisfecha.

—¡Hinata-kun!

Sasuka llevó su mirada a su mano derecha, con la que había atrapado a la Uzumaki, rogaba como pocas veces, encontrarse con la revoltosa mujercita que le gritaría a todo pulmón; "¿Quieres pelear maldita?" pero en su lugar solo encontró una chaqueta negra, rota, sucia, la que había usado en la misión.

—Esa tonta —dijo furiosa activando su sharingan.

Sasuka deseaba darle una paliza a su "amiga".

Se giró hacía Saiya, iba a idear un plan donde la atraparían entre ambas, le darían un par de golpes correctivos y la llevarían arrastras hasta la torre hokage.

A su lado no había nadie.

Buscó a "sonrisitas" logrando verla del otro lado de la calle, con una sonrisa verdadera, verdaderamente tonta. La miraba muy feliz con una flor en la mano, ni siquiera tuvo que mirar por mas de dos segundos para saber quien estaba a su lado.

Inoryn Yamanaka, el chico guapo al que había rechazado, ahora novio de su reemplazo.

Bien, había perdido a la pálida, pero no importaba, se enfocaría en atrapar a la rubia y arrastrala de sus teñidas coletas hasta donde el hokage esperaba. Sasuka salió corriendo de su escondite, el plan era sencillo, atrapar a Naruko antes de que está se trepara como un Koala a la espalda de su novio de ojos perlas, él único que no le dio ni la hora a la Uchiha.

—¡Diablos!

Se maldijo mentalmente por no haberlo previsto, Naruko mantenía bastante chakra, no solo por el zorro, también por la naturaleza de su clan, debió imaginar que la poseedora de los seis caminos sentiría su presencia y, buscando esquivarla, utilizaría la técnica del dios del rayo volador. Jodida rubia tetona.

No pensaba rendirse, poco le importaba que la chica ya estuviese aferrada como Koala a Hyuga Hinata, que por cierto, parecía muy feliz rodeando con sus brazos a la Uzumaki. Siguió avanzando veloz hacia la pareja, pero se detuvo en seco cuándo el chico del ojo blanco la miró con recelo, una mirada fría mientras activaba su dōjutsu.

Maravilloso, aquel rumor que decía que ella estaba interesada sentimentalmente en Naruko ya le había llegado al Hyuga, por eso la miraba celoso y no es que ella le tuviese miedo, pero había escuchado que el chico ese había perfeccionado su tenketsu. Sasuka no quería comprobar ni en sueños, que tan bueno era en ello.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus pies y se retiró, se rendía de una vez, ella misma haría el reporte y se regocijaria de su solitaria soltería mientras comía algunos tomates. Al diablo con la paliducha y la tetona.

—Hinata-kun~

Naruko daba saltitos colgada como Koala de su novio, quería atención y mimos, estaba cansada y solo su amado podía relajarla.

—Naruko-chan, no seas traviesa —pidió sonrojado el Hyuga, los movimientos de su novia podían tener consecuencias

—Tengamos una cita —exclamó la rubia, se acercó al oído de su novio y le susurró;—, en mi habitación

Hinata se sonrojó con violencia y abrazó a su novia con fuerza, giró su cabeza de un lado a otro para comprobar que nadie le hubiera oído, pero quedó mas avergonzado cuándo sus compañeras y Akamaru le miraban burlándose.

—Naruko-chan, se más discreta

Naruko rió traviesa y depositó un beso en la mejilla del mas alto.

—¿Tendremos una cita? —dijo moviendo sus cejas

Hinata asintió suavemente.

—Pero no seas traviesa

Naruko asintió con su cabeza y ambos se encaminaron con rumbo a su nido, el Hyuga sonriendo mientras abrazaba a su tierna e hiperactiva koala rubia.


End file.
